onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:595
You guys , BB has taken down Bonny, trying to make her his wife, he arrested ''her (can't find the words) and asks her.. Law is not yet in the New World, not even Fishman Island. Apoo is chased down a clif and Drake takes down a guard of one of Kaidou's islands. The chapter aslo contains Akainu's hunt for BB and Doflamingo talking about Moria's execution. No cover this week, also. As you all wished for:: CHOPPER LEARNS OF HERBS AND SANJI IS GOING TO GET STRONGER -by taking down newkama-. Color Spread Haha, I think it's really cute how Oda's playing with us. Everyone on the colorspread has the strawhat logo tatooed on them. XD --YazzyDream 23:54, August 3, 2010 (UTC) lol! Its like he knows about our debate about Luffy's possible tattoo.Chopperdude 03:46, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly! XD This is one of the reasons I love Oda so much. YazzyDream 03:59, August 4, 2010 (UTC) 'Bonnie part of the world goverment? If you look on page 9 Akainu is looking down like he is refering to Bonnie saying " ...When I heard you ran away from the goverment it alarmed me-- but thats all over now." Anyone else notcied this? Gol.D Roger 15:59, August 5, 2010 (UTC)Gol.D Roger :I did! I have a wild idea that maybe she's a noble, or maybe Akainu's daughter! O_O (Lol, I don't know.) But it is very interesting. --YazzyDream 20:10, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : :I thought that too but there's one thing that came into my mind as well. Bonney is a Super Nova and is of course a threat to the WG so I'm sure she's run into them more than just with Akainu and the SA incedent. Also Sabaody Archipelago had the whole attack and capture all pirates time and since all the Rookies got away before they could get caught, so maybe it's just from that incedent as well but now that I'm re-reading my poor reasoning I'm not 100% sure. But I can't see Akainu being realated to Bonney in any way... But then again it's Oda. :P 04:08, August 6, 2010 (UTC)Cloudy Death : :Yeah I thought see might be his daughter too or a noble! Becasue Akainu didn't call her pirate scum or anything like that! Gol.D Roger 04:56, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea, precisely! He was acting unusually... I dunno... not psycho. It was ''odd. --YazzyDream 05:02, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :In one spoiler I read, it had Akainu saying "When I heard you ran away from the government, it sent a chill down my spine." I think what akainu is referring to is the reason or part of the reason Bonney got her bounty. She did something that really messed up the wg, but we don't know what yet. It wasn't anything about sabaody, because the only resistance she encountered was from marine foot soldiers, no officers let alone Kizaru. There's a difference between the marines and the WG, so she did something against the wg.DancePowderer 05:43, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes! I have the same conclusion as YazzyDream. Akainu is acting oddly calm, like she is lecturing her like a strict emotionless father he might be. My theory is that Akainu is Jewelry's father, and Jewelry takes up her mom's surname, hence Bonney. Interesting... :Right? Hey, that's all I'm sayin'... --YazzyDream 09:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : Dancepowderer the only reason Im not thinking of that is she says "I will never forgive you people!" so thats the only reason I wasn't thinking it was becasue of her bounty. Gol.D Roger 17:22, August 6, 2010 (UTC) It could have been that she was seeking revenge against the wg for something else, and it didn't go as planned? I'm merely speculating but would be a way to combine our two ideas.DancePowderer 22:10, August 8, 2010 (UTC)